burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Burnout Revenge Vehicle Tiers
So I've been getting ideas on how the cars perform and how they rank up in Burnout Revenge. Here's what I have came up with so far: Not all cars are programmed equally. The vehicle differences are so significant, it can make the difference between matching the skill level of other skilled drivers with S Class cars, or losing against noobs or rookies with E Class cars. If you notice, all the cars with the best attributes end up on top. That's because they only differ by Boost Speed, Weight, Acceleration, Handling, and nothing else (with the exceptions being the Hot Rod and Custom Classic). Notice that the top tier cars are mostly elite vehicles and/or have good statistics, or have unique aesthetics that enable them to do stuff other cars can't (take Low Rider and Alienware being two of the three cars that cannot get Boost Starts for example). The E and some of the D Class vehicles' performances are rather poor, which means that if you want to use them effectively, then you'll be stuck with Boost Drifting, which is just a thing all the other race vehicles can do, and it's no fun if your vehicle isn't even unique, or fast. Grading System Pros and Cons are ranked by relevancy on a scale from 1 to 5. 5 is the most relevant, while 1 is the least relevant (relevant means 'important' for those that don't know). The points will be added up (Pros are positives, while Cons are negative), and the vehicles with higher scores will be ranked higher. If an aspect of a vehicle is equally a Pro and a Con, it won't be listed. This is the scale used: 1 - Almost no relevancy 2 - Low relevancy 3 - Moderately relevant 4 - Highly relevant 5 - Very relevant X - This is a value that is determined by the individual. Since in the right hands, this pro/con won't make an impact on gameplay, it's not counted for or against the vehicle's official score. It's up to the player to decide what they think it's worth, and from that they can subtract or add whatever value they insert for it onto the vehicle's score. As such, all vehicle's scores will show their default, minimum, and/or maximum possible points. S Class Vehicles in S Class are here because their speed and statistics are so top-notch that they can make quick lap times as well as matching skilled drivers. They're beyond perfect, and it's impossible to have trouble or difficulty when using them effectively. They're more than 100% effective all the time. A Class Cars in A Class are here because their speed and statistics are sublime. They're not the best, but they're balanced out to be 90-100% effective all the time. B Class Vehicles in B Class are balanced out to be just peechy keen. They're not the best, nor they are great, but they still have abilities that burn the tracks. C Class C Class vehicles are the baseline that serves as the middleground of comparison. These are the cars that aren't god or bad, but just are. They'll win online events at least 7 times out of 10. D Class D Class is where we start to dive into the horrible vehicles for online. All vehicles in this class are playable. In the end though, it can and does get much worse from here. E Class These are the only vehicles that are truly horrible for online. If one of them is salvageable, then it's easy , but a common theme shared between the other cars in this class is that they seem fast at first sight. The Factory M-Type and R160 ST are available at the start of the game, but the truth is that really neither of them are actually close to being good. It's almost as if EA and Criterion Games thought that they could get away with really poor statistics on these cars and still have people use them... And obviously it worked. So this is an idea that just came to mind. Should we try to make a Vehicle Tier List for Burnout Revenge? A Tier List is where you rank characters or vehicles. If you don't choose the correct car for the job, you'll be at a complete disadvantage.